The Brothers
by SummaPrime
Summary: "The Brothers" are being divided and conquered, and they don't know about it. Sex, Yaoi/Underage, basically anything goes.


"Oh good, Link is back" says Pit. Link is returning from a solo mission. "Link you have arrived just in time", says Snake. "While on your mission, Peach and Yoshi were ambushed Ganondorf and King Dedede. I would have sent Mario but he and Luigi are hunting Bowser, who has escaped from Smash Prison. I would have also sent Meta Knight who has experience with King Dedede, but he and Kirby are trying to find R.O.B., who cannot be found. Link, I need you and Pit to go on a rescue mission for Peach and Yoshi", says Snake. Link looks over to Pit. Link has never worked with Pit before. "With everyone else occupied, and with you having the most experience with Ganondorf, this is the best 'last-minute' team I could come up with. And who knows you guys might like each other" finishes Snake. Pit and Link leave the command room and head out on one of the starships.

Link wasn't one to mess around. Link was only 17, but he's been through a lot. Link didn't want to a little kid to babysit. He would have rather had Martha or Ike. He hits himself on the head because he forgot to ask about them. (Marth with his tight abs and that bouncy butt. Ike with his bulging shoulders and his popping pecs.) Link shakes his head to stop his thoughts. (Why am I having these thought.) Link wasn't gay. Link has only ever known Zelda and he and Zelda has had some good times. Link remembers that one time he saw Luigi and Dr. Mario, which sparked his curiosity. Link shakes his head again

"Besides, Marth is probably fooling around Roy." Link says aloud

"Huh?" says Pit who's sitting right next to Link as copilot. Link is surprised he said that out loud.

"Uhmmm, so how many missions have you gone?" Link asks

"Well I have done many assignments for Palutena, but I've only done a few for The Brothers."

"How many of them were successful?"

"None" Pit says sadly

Annoyed, Link says, "well then I'll be your first."

Link and Pit arrive in Mushroom Kingdom where Peach and Yoshi were last seen. Pit flies into the air to look wider and farther. Link is searching on the ground for evidence. Link hears a noise in coming from a bush. Link approaches the bush, when suddenly a Waddle Dee lunges himself at Link. Link quickly pulls his sword from his sheath and swiftly defends himself. With the Waddle Dee on the floor, he moves to examine it when he see a giant hopper from the corner of his eye and pushes his shield against it. It was Dedede. Link fell back from the impact of the hammer. Kind Dedede kept pounding on Link. Pit sees the action the ground. "All Troops, move out!" Pit yells as he sees a massive army of Waddle Dees closing in on Link. Pit flies in on King Dedede and attack with an arrow. It was a battle field. The Centurions and the Waddle Dees were fighting left and right. Pit and Link were struggling with Dedede. Pit and Link backed up a few yards and began showering King Dedede with arrows. King Dedede tried to block them but there were too many. Suddenly a shadowy figure was slowly rocketing to the ground. "R.O.B.!" yelled Pit. "R.O.B. get in here we could use your help!" called Link. R.O.B. shoots a laser blast, but not at King Dedede. Pit was shot. Pit was down. Link sends a few flame arrows at King Dedede to preoccupy him, so he could help Pit. "Pit are you okay", Link yells as he shakes Pit, "Hey R.O.B. watch your aiming." R.O.B. get closer to Link and Link can see his red eyes. "R.O.B.?" Link asks. All of a sudden R.O.B. does his 360 arm spin and knocks Link out.

Link wakes up with a painful headache. He immediately realizes that his hat, his shield, his sword, his bow and arrows, his boomerang, his boots, his gloves. He was just in his leggings and long sleeve shirt. He looks around and notices he is in a cell imprisoned by an electric door. He notices a line of people chained to one another and supervised by the R.O.B. Squad. He sees Meta Knight and Kirby chain linked to one another. Link runs close to the gate but stops because he hears the electric hum. He gives in and rests on the concrete floor. Link looks to his right when he realizes he completely missed Pit in the corner of the cell. Pit is still unconscious. Pit was also stripped of all his weapons and robe and sandals and celestial jewelry. Pit was wearing nothing but his lycra singlet. Pit was laying on his side. Link gets close to Pit. He lowers the shoulder bands of Pit's singlet to examine the laser blasted area on Pit's lower back. Now Link assuredly noticed Pit's juicy nipples. Link couldn't ignore his temptation to gently run his fingers down Pit's spine. Link softly feels the injured area of Pit's back. Pit groans a little. "Wake up Pit" Link says softly.

"What happen" Pit groans

"R.O.B. got you from behind" Link informs

"I thought R.O.B. was on our team"

"He is. I think he's been reprogrammed again."

"So what do we do now?"

"We just wait"

_Time Elapses_

"What did you mean when you said Marth is fooling around with Roy?" Pit asks

"Oh uhm I was just saying nothing, it was unimportant what I said" Link answers

_More Time Elapses_

"Link what's sex?" Pit asks

"What?!" Link exclaims

"Well the Ice Climbers were talking about fooling around, and Lucas told me they were talking about sex"

"How does Lucas know about sex? Never mind that, do they not have sex in skyworld?"

"I guess not"

"That's a shame, especially with Palutena's goddess body. Well sex is something that people to feel true pleasure"

"Oh. Okay."

_Some More Time Elapses_

Link starts getting frustrated. "Come on Pit! We have to do something!" Pit stands up and rushes in to kiss Link. "Pit! What are you doing?" "Isn't this how sex starts?" Pit asks. Time had froze for Link. Yeah Link had noticed Pit was cute. Pit did have a butt Link wanted to breed, but Pit was too young. "Pit how old are you?" "I'm 1,500 years old." After hearing that all apprehensions melted away and the taste of Pit's juicy nipple sunk in. Link wasted no time. Link was dry. Zelda has given Link nothing for the past 9 month. Link pulled down his leggings, pushed down Pit and shoved his elven penis into the angelic mouth. (Wait a minute) Link thought. (We are on a mi-ssion). Pit was overdriving on Link. Almost like Pit knew what he was doing. (We have to stop) Link thought. (The R.O.B. Sentry could see us right through the gate). Link looks down and runs his fingers through Pit's head brown hair. Link holds on to Pit's head and moderately guides him off his throb. Link looks down at Pit. Pit is looking back up at Link with his heavenly blue eyes. Link gives in. Link pushes Pit and flips him over. Pit was lying on his stomach on the concrete floor. Link moves in his with his dangling hard cock to remove the rest of Pit's singlet. Pit is naked. Link takes off his shirt. Link is naked. Link is kissing Pit's back lightly leading to Pit's round cheeks. Link can't wait anymore and positions himself on his knees. Link lifts Pit by his hips. Pit is so soft on the inside, Link thinks Pit is naturally lubricated. Pit groans. Pit in all his innocence had a naughty side. It didn't matter however inexperienced Pit was because Link was going at him. Link was hammering at Pit. "Ahh" Pit would yell. Link swinging his pelvis at Pit's behind. Pit couldn't help but whimper in the canine position. "Uhh" Link would moan.

"Ahhh" Pit sighed

"Uhhh" Link grunted

"Ahhh"

"Uhhh"

"Yesss"

"Uhhh"

"Link"

.

.

.

"PIT!" Link yelled as he impromptly ejaculated. Link, without warning, cummed into Pit causing Pit to squirt onto the floor. For Link it was a little premature, but for Pit it was perfect. Link laid back on his back. Pit wasn't done. Pit crawled over Link and started to nibble his elf ears. Pit dropped his cock on Link's and started to grind.

"Woah don't you need a break?" Link asks.

"I'm an angel, do elves need rest?"

"Not if angels don't" Link slides his dick upward into Pit ass. Pit aligns himself and starts to rhythmically pleasue Link and of course himself. Pit was swiveling when finally an R.O.B. Sentry decided to shoot another laser blast at Pit.


End file.
